


Ceremony

by spacefucker



Series: 30 Day Challenge (Marvel) [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is babysitting him, F/M, It's Steve's wedding day and he is predictably a mess, M/M, talk about feelings and insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: Steve and Bucky talk mere hours before Steve and Tony's wedding. He's nervous. Bucky's had enough.





	Ceremony

“Buck.” Steve tries while he adjusts his tie for the fifth time.

“You’re fine, Steve.”

They’ve been in this room forever. Steve had insisted on showing up two hours early ‘just in case’. He had his suit on in record time and had used the rest of the time to pace nervously. Bucky was giving him a little leeway considering it was Steve’s wedding day. But the guy was beginning to test his patience.

Steve shakes his hands and bounces on the heels of his feet, “What if he doesn’t show?”

“You know better than anyone that he will show up.”

“Yeah.” Steve sighs, “But-“

“But nothing, Stevie.” Bucky stands and stops Steve’s pacing with a firm hand to his shoulder. “Would Tony stand you up?”

Steve thinks. He knows that he wouldn’t. Tony would do anything and everything in his power to be here. Whether or not it’s necessarily on time is neither here nor there. He could see it now. Tony running into the chapel just as the ceremony starts, looking flustered and a little out of breath while he winks at Steve.

"No.” Steve finally agreed. And then he panicked. “What if something bad happens to him, though? God, Bucky, everyone is here there’s no one back at the Tower.”

Bucky sighed and sat down again, “Natasha is on it. I asked her weeks ago to stick with Tony.”

Steve’s struck then by how involved Bucky’s been.

“Come on, then.” Bucky smiles, “Give me all your ‘what ifs’. Lord knows we have the time, best make it pass quicker.”

Steve sits down and looks at his hands. He can see it now: the ring that Tony had made for him. It was something that was supposed to be a secret but Steve’s nosy and was friends with multiple spies. He’d seen the blueprints and the moment they’d flashed up on that screen he thanked god that Tony hadn’t gone with flashy. Though, to be honest, he’d already known Tony wouldn’t. Because as much as Tony can be flashy for the crowd he isn’t selfish or self-centered. So this ring, Steve’s ring, was simple but beautiful. Tailored for him.

It was largely because of that Steve felt nervous. Tony, even with his faults, was still perfect in Steve’s eyes. He tried so hard to do his best for anyone around him. He _knows_ the people he’s close to. Every birthday, every Christmas, every surprise gift was just so perfectly made with each individual in mind.

“What if I’m not good enough for him?” Steve whispers, clenching his hands together.

Bucky seems to be a bit thrown but he clears his throat and leans forward, “You can’t let those doubts eat you up, Steve. Tony Stark loves you. When he sees you he lights up brighter than the sun. Anyone that sees the two of you together can see that. And when you’re not together? He talks about you constantly.”

“He does?”

“Yeah.” Bucky scoffs. “And you do the same. It’s almost annoying, really.”

“So what you’re saying is?”

Bucky leans back and crosses his arms, careful to not rip any stitching around his metal arm, “I’m saying that what you need to focus on is that Tony loves you. Any time you doubt or worry just tell yourself that.”

“How does he loving me change whether or not I deserve him, though?” Steve asks, almost pleads.

Bucky sighs, “Because it’s a decision. Tony’s spent a lot of time with you. You guys danced around each other forever before you even dated. He’s had a long time to measure you up. I’d think it was fairly obvious that he thinks you’re good enough for him.”

“Not the best.” Steve points out. “What do I do if there’s someone else who could be better comes along?”

“Then you fight for what you love.” Bucky shrugs. “You can’t live your life on these what ifs, man. You need to trust Tony more in this. He knows what he’s about.”

“Yeah, ok.” Steve admits, playing with his cufflinks.

Bucky decides that this is as good a time as any to bring out the big guns. He and Tony have had numerous, long talks about Steve. Tony has had his own reservations. They’d sat in that workshop the day he’d officially decided to ask Steve to marry him. He’d been damn near close to crazy with his own insecurities.

“You know,” Bucky begins, catching Steve’s eye, “he was deathly worried you’d say no.”

“What? Why?”

“For these same exact reasons. He didn’t think he was good enough. He thought that someone better would come along. Pick any of the many things you’ve felt. He’s felt ‘em all, too.”

“None of that’s true.” Steve shakes his head. “Tony’s it for me. I love him. There’s no one better.”

Bucky smiles, “See what I mean? God, this whole thing is like déjà vu.”

Steve smiles back a little more relaxed, “Did you expect any less from me?”

“No. In fact, you’re a lot milder than I thought you’d be.”

Bucky’s phone blinks next to him with a text from Natasha. It’s a picture of Tony in his wedding suit in the opposite suite, presumably pacing while looking over the ring’s design for the millionth time.

_Is yours this hard to deal with?_

Bucky smiles and texts back, _Not even a little. Try taking his toys away._

“Is that Natasha? What’d she say?” Steve asks, almost wound up again.

“Just that Tony’s a nervous wreck and is officially in his suite waiting.”

“I wanna see him.” Steve says, getting up.

Bucky meets him before the door, “Oh, no. I’m not going to be responsible for getting you two in the same room right now. This is a house of _god,_ Steve.”

“I wasn’t going to _do_ anything.” Steve defends.

“That’s a load of bullshit.” Bucky stands now in front of the door. “You will have plenty of time for whatever this is later.”

Steve smiles, sly, “What if it was Tasha?”

“Steve.” Bucky growls. “Shut your face.”

“I’m just sayin’.” Steve says, smiling while he raises his hands in defense before sitting back down.

Bucky straightens his suit, “You always play dirty when it comes down to it.”

“It’s not playing dirty if it’s true.”

“Who says that?” Bucky sighs, exasperated, “Literally who ever says that?”


End file.
